It is common for seats in vehicle such as aircraft to incorporate some form of deployable table; these are typically designed to take up as little space as possible, as seating space is at a premium in aircraft, particularly so in business class. The table typically employed in economy class in aircraft typically comprises fold-down tables which are coupled to the back wall of a seating arrangement, which when not in use are held in a substantially flush position via a cam mechanism. In business class there is a wider variety of tables available ranging from those which slide out from a central console on an arcuate rail mechanism, to those which fold out to provide a table with a plurality of leaves.
The movements required to enable deployment of commonly used tables such as those described previously are typically overcomplicated and prevent rapid ingress/egress from the seat when the table is in its deployed position, therefore there exists a need to provide a deployable table for an aircraft which takes up minimal space and transitions rapidly between deployed and stowed positions whilst still providing a stable rest or work surface.